As Aventuras dos Tão: NADA LEVARÁ O MEU AMOR
by Sygotsky
Summary: Quando os irmãos Tão caem seriamente doentes, Margarida e Melão serão capazes de arriscar suas vidas para salvar aqueles que tanto amam. CAP 5 FINALMENTE NO AR UFA!
1. O peixe morre pela boca

**As Aventuras dos Tão: NADA LEVARÁ O MEU AMOR**

**Capítulo 1 – "O peixe morre pela boca"**

AUTHOR: Sygotsky e Lady K

* * *

Em homenagem ao primeiro aniversário do grupo Casa da Árvore e a todos os amigos que lá virtualmente residem.

Dedicado a todos os que lêem e escrevem fics mantendo TLW vivo.

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)

* * *

**AVISO DE FUNDAMENTAL IMPORTÂNCIA(mais um):** Se você não leu a _História dos Irmãos Tão_ vai ficar mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio.

Também da grife _As Aventuras dos Irmãos Tão: João Roquis Tão e o Pé de Mamão de Lady K e Um toque de finesse de Sygotsky & Lady K_

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Esta é uma história (Segundo o Aurélio: "Recomenda-se apenas a grafia história, tanto no sentido de ciência histórica, quanto no de narrativa de ficção, conto popular, e demais acepções." Eu também não sabia. He!) de sangue (pouco), suor e lágrimas (muitas mesmo). Uma historia de sacrificio e redenção. Então, se você é sensível, tem problemas de coração, chora com facilidade, por favor, **NÃO LEIA**.

**AVISO MAIS IMPORTANTE AINDA:** As experiências contidas nessa história foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças!

Algumas referências contidas nessa história são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério!)

Agradecimentos a TRexton, Lady, aos patrocinadores Motorola, Materiais de Construção Do Carmo, Toddynho, Cajá Pizza, Avon, Instituto Universal Brasileiro, Tok Stok, Bayer (fabricante dos deliciosos Sonrisal sabor laranja).

* * *

**_Quando os irmãos Tão caem seriamente doentes, Margarida e Melão serão capazes de arriscar suas vidas para salvar aqueles que tanto amam._**

* * *

Com todos reunidos, as famílias alegravam-se com a oportunidade de passarem algumas horas deleitando-se com as companhias uns dos outros.

E lá estavam eles, saindo do ônibus da família.

João Roquis Tão e sua bela esposa Margarida Cruz Tão, e sua pequena prole: Os gêmeos João Júnior e João Filho (6 anos), as gêmeas Margarida e Marguerite (5 anos), os trigêmeos Artur, Conan e Doile (4 anos), os gêmeos Cherloque e Holmes (3 anos), e os também gêmeos Rakel e Uiliam-carinhosamente chamado de Uiu (2 anos).

Verônica Lei Tão e Eduardo Melão Tão: e os filhinhos Deivid (3 anos) e Genifer (1 ano).

Mas o impensável aconteceu. Uma tragédia se abateu sobre eles.

Durante a quermesse da prefeitura da cidade de Platô, com o objetivo de angariar fundos para a construção de uma sauna coletiva e piscina olímpica aquecida com câmara hiperbárica para as famílias carentes da cidade, alguém ofereceu a João e Verônica coxinhas de ricota com catupiri temperadas com um ingrediente secreto: CEBOLAS ROXAS (quem leu a História original da saga dos irmãos Tão sabe que eles são alérgicos àquela coisinha nojenta chamada cebola, e ainda mais às cebolas roxas).

Foi João quem primeiro sentiu os efeitos da planta venenosa, já que ao ser informado que era de graça (e um Tão jamais recusa nada que seja gratuito), tirou o chapéu e colocou todas as coxinhas que podia lá dentro. Embora em menor quantidade, Verônica também pegou uma porção bastante razoável, já que sua técnica de juntar os braços e equilibrar as coxinhas entre eles era impecável.

Juntos sentaram-se em um lugar sossegado longe dos filhos e de suas almas gêmeas pra não serem incomodados por ninguém.

E lá estavam eles. Fraternalmente unidos em um dos atos mais instintivos, elementares e antigos do ser humano, mesmo antes do surgimento do _homo erectus_: saciar a fome.

Resolvendo aproveitar melhor a noite de lua minguante em que as estrelas ornavam alegremente o céu, imperceptivelmente os irmãos começaram a caminhar cada vez mais lentamente... lentamente... lentamente...

Em um determinado momento Margarida, cercada pelos 11 filhos, e Melão com os 2 filhos no colo olharam para trás...

Onde estavam João e Verônica?

Ao retornarem, já preocupados, encontraram os dois sentados na calçada recém reformada pela prefeitura, com material de construção doado pela loja de materiais de construção Do Carmo.

Alarmado, rapidamente Melão tirou seu celular Motorola Razr V3 GSM com Câmera Integrada, Fone Bluetooth e Mobi do bolso e discou para a emergência solicitando uma ambulância, mas esta, com o sucateamento da saúde no local, e com a verba restante destinada para a construção de um viveiro para répteis voadores, não estava disponível.

Então, a família em pânico, cônjuges e filhos, em um esforço hercúleo, carregaram os irmãos, agora mais pesados, devido ao consumo excessivo de coxinhas, para casa.

Lá encontraram os amigos Finnel e Tribunus, para quem Margarida havia enviado um e-mail (usando o celular motorola Razr V3 GSM com Câmera Integrada, Fone Bluetooth e Mobi), prontos para ajudá-los. Acompanhados dos três filhos, eles levaram todas as crianças (16 ao todo) para a casa de João e Margarida, para que ela e Melão pudessem dar a assistência necessária a seus amados, confortavelmente instalados na casa da árvore.

Colocaram os irmãos no mesmo quarto com camas e armários da Tok Stok que haviam ganhado em uma rifa. Usavam lençóis de percal de no mínimo 180 fios, porque como todos sabem, nesse tipo de material é mais difícil de aparecerem aquelas bolinhas nojentas que incomodam na hora de dormir.

Os enfermos tremiam, de suas bocas saiam sons ininteligíveis e o suor escorria pelos rostos dos irmãos.

Melão e Margarida estavam assustados, mas aproximaram-se tentando entender o que eles diziam e após um momento finalmente compreenderam estarrecidos o que havia acontecido ao decifrarem uma única palavra dita em uníssono pelos irmãos.

"Ce... bo... la" - gemeram eles.

Neste momento, Jorge C, que havia feito curso de medicina à distância em um ano pelo Instituto Universal Brasileiro, e fora chamado às pressas, chegava.

Examinou as pupilas de Roquis Tão e pensou por alguns segundos.

Depois voltou-se para Verônica, deitada praticamente imóvel.

"Preciso fazer um exame completo nela. Ajudem a tirar as roupas."

Melão levantou a sobrancelha esquerda - "Mas você não acabou de examinar João? Ela está com o mesmo problema."

O Dr. Jorge C irritou-se.

"Você pensa que vou fazer isso por que gosto? Eu sou um médico diplomado e meus pacientes são assexuados para mim."

Foi a vez de uma desesperada Margarida interferir.

"Por favor Dr. C, então faça um exame completo no meu João" - ela adiantou-se já começando a despir o marido enfermo.

"Pare!" - Jorge gesticulou - "Deixe que eles descansem. Vamos conversar reservadamente." - disse já puxando os dois para um canto mais afastado, enquanto os irmãos caiam em um sono povoado de pesadelos em que se viam perdidos em uma imensa plantação de...

Margarida e Melão perceberam a gravidade da situação apenas observando a expressão contrita de C.

As lágrimas dançavam nas pálpebras do rapaz e da mulher, mas se recusavam a cair. Tinham que ser fortes para escutar aquilo que gostariam de se recusar a ouvir.

"Fale Dr. C. Por favor. Diga a verdade. Não esconda nada."

"Lamento informar que a situação é crítica."

"Nnnnnãããããooooo!"

"Temo dizer que eles sofreram uma inequívoca ingestão de um vegetal da família das liliaceae que normalmente não provoca nada mais do que uma alteração no hálito de quem a ingere, mas em pessoas alérgicas é mortal. Eles foram envenenados pela ingestão de allium cepa."

Margarida e Melão arregalaram os olhos, impactados com o impacto do que lhes foi dito.

Jorge alisou a barba loira avelã com olhar pensativo.

"Uma coisa me intriga." – disse o cientista, ex-presidiário, biólogo, médico, perfumista, e futuro veterinário (Jorge C havia decidido prestar vestibular para veterinária após adotar uma cadelinha abandonada a quem dera o nome de Leidi).

"O que?"

"Essa alergia só ataca pessoas extremamente inteligentes. Mas para toda regra existe uma exceção, não é?" - olhou na direção das camas onde estavam os irmãos. – "Neste caso duas."

"Mas eles ficarão bem, não é?" – soluçava Margarida. Jorge a encarou sem saber se ela aguentaria a verdade.

"Diga Dr. C. Sonrisal sabor laranja vai fazer com que melhorem." – soluçava Melão. Jorge o encarou sem saber se ele aguentaria a verdade.

Naquele momento C, tinha uma decisão difícil a tomar. Contar toda a verdade aos dois e talvez matá-los do coração antes mesmo dos enfermos, ou deixar que permanecessem na ignorância esperando o inevitável.

"Margarida, Melão. Eles foram envenenados de uma forma tão cruel como jamais vi antes. E além de conter cebolas roxas as coxinhas também eram de péssima qualidade."

"Por favor, Jorge, diga o que podemos fazer."

"Deixá-los confortáveis e esperar o inevitável"

"Você diz..." – O queixo do rapaz e da mulher tremiam ao tentarem conter o choro compulsivo que ameaçava consumi-los.

"Sinto muito."

"NNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!

**CONTINUA...**

**Enxuguem as lágrimas e REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...**


	2. O peixe morre pela boca Rev, atualiz e ...

**As Aventuras dos Tão: NADA LEVARÁ O MEU AMOR**

**Capítulo 1 – "O peixe morre pela boca"**

_(Revisado, Atualizado e Ampliado)_

AUTHOR: Sygotsky e Lady K

* * *

Em homenagem ao primeiro aniversário do grupo Casa da Árvore e a todos os amigos que l�, virtualmente, residem.

Dedicado a todos os que lêem e escrevem fics mantendo TLW vivo.

PS. Vote na Lady Tão! petshopping. / caocurso / exibir.asp?id589 Qtos mais vc votar, melhor!

DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)

* * *

**AVISO DE FUNDAMENTAL IMPORTÂNCIA(mais um):** Se você não leu a _História dos Irmãos Tão_ vai ficar mais perdido do que cego em tiroteio.

Também da grife _As Aventuras dos Irmãos Tão: João Roquis Tão e o Pé de Mamão de Lady K e Um toque de finesse de Sygotsky & Lady K_

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Esta é uma história (Segundo o Aurélio: "Recomenda-se apenas a grafia história, tanto no sentido de ciência histórica, quanto no de narrativa de ficção, conto popular, e demais acepções." Eu também não sabia. He! Só a Lady K, que agora é formada lol) de sangue (pouco), suor (mas sem esquecer o desodorante) e lágrimas (muitas mesmo). Uma história de sacrifício e redenção. Então, se você é sensível, tem problemas de coração, chora com facilidade, tem problemas de coluna, hipertensão, dente torto, ou problemas intestinais, por favor, **NÃO LEIA**.

**AVISO MAIS IMPORTANTE AINDA:** As experiências contidas nessa história foram testadas por anos em ambiente controlado de laboratório por técnicos da Nasa. Nenhum animal foi morto ou torturado em nossas experiências. Somos contra os mal tratos em animais! NÃO tentem reproduzir nenhuma delas em casa, crianças!

Algumas referências contidas nessa estória são baseadas em acontecimentos reais. (É sério!)

Agradecimentos a TRexton, Lady, aos patrocinadores Motorola, Materiais de Construção Du Karmu, Toddynho, Cajá Pizza, Avon, Instituto Universal Brasileiro, Tok Stok, à cadelinha Lady pela inspiração, Bayer (fabricante dos deliciosos Sonrisal sabor laranja).

* * *

**_Quando os irmãos Tão caem seriamente doentes, Margarida e Melão serão capazes de arriscar suas vidas para salvar aqueles que tanto amam._**

****

* * *

****

Com todos reunidos, as famílias alegravam-se com a oportunidade de passarem algumas horas deleitando-se com a companhia uns dos outros. Quer dizer, dando graças a Deus por não morarem todos juntos e nem ao menos serem vizinhos.

E lá estavam eles, saindo do ônibus da família, espalhando-se pelo lindo parque verdejante onde seria o evento.

João Roquis Tão e sua bela esposa Margarida Cruz Tão, acompanhados de sua pequena prole: Os gêmeos João Júnior e João Filho (6 anos), as gêmeas Margarida e Marguerite (5 anos), os trigêmeos Artur, Conan, Doile (4 anos), os gêmeos Cherloque e Holmes (3 anos), e os também gêmeos Rakel e Uiliam-carinhosamente chamado de Uiu (2 anos).

Verônica Lei Tão e Eduardo Melão Tão, e os filhotinhos: Deivid (3 anos) e Genifer (1 ano).

Tudo corria às mil maravilhas, tirando um ou outro empurrão que as cunhadas Verônica e Margarida se davam, às vezes, para escolher qual o melhor lugar para colocarem os pratos e as bebidas ou quem trouxe o melhor prato ou refrigerante. Mas o impensável aconteceu. Uma tragédia terrível se abateu sobre eles.

Durante a quermesse da prefeitura da cidade de Platô, com o objetivo de angariar fundos para a construção de uma sauna coletiva e piscina olímpica aquecida com câmara hiperbárica para as famílias carentes da cidade, alguém ofereceu a João e Verônica coxinhas de ricota com catupiry temperadas com um ingrediente secreto: CEBOLAS ROXAS (quem leu a História original da saga dos irmãos Tão sabe que eles são alérgicos àquela coisinha nojenta chamada cebola, e ainda mais às cebolas roxas).

Foi João quem primeiro sentiu os efeitos da planta venenosa, já que ao ser informado que era de graça (e um Tão jamais recusa nada que seja gratuito), tirou o chapéu e colocou todas as coxinhas que podia lá dentro. Embora em menor quantidade, Verônica também pegou uma porção bastante razoável, já que sua técnica de juntar os braços e equilibrar as coxinhas entre eles era impecável.

Juntos, sentaram-se em um lugar sossegado longe dos filhos e de suas almas gêmeas para não serem incomodados por ninguém (leia-se: para não terem que ser educados e oferecerem e a pessoa em questão, ser mal educada e aceitar).

E lá estavam eles. Fraternalmente unidos em um dos atos mais instintivos, elementares e antigos do ser humano, mesmo antes do surgimento do _homo erectus_: saciar a fome.

Resolvendo aproveitar melhor a noite de lua minguante em que as estrelas ornavam alegremente o céu, imperceptivelmente os irmãos começaram a caminhar cada vez mais lentamente... lentamente... lentamente...

Em um determinado momento, Margarida, cercada pelos 11 filhos, e Melão, com os 2 filhos no colo, olharam para trás...

Onde estavam João e Verônica?

Ao retornarem, já preocupados, encontraram os dois sentados na calçada recém reformada pela prefeitura, com material de construção doado pela loja de materiais de construção Du Karmu.

Alarmado, rapidamente Melão tirou seu celular Motorola Razr V3 GSM com Câmera Integrada, Fone Bluetooth e Mobi do bolso e discou para a emergência solicitando uma ambulância, mas esta, com o sucateamento da saúde no local, e com a verba restante destinada para a construção de um viveiro para répteis voadores, não estava disponível.

Então, a família, em pânico, cônjuges e filhos, em um esforço hercúleo, carregaram os irmãos, agora mais pesados devido ao consumo excessivo de coxinhas, para casa.

Lá encontraram os amigos Finnel e Tribunus, para quem Margarida havia enviado um e-mail (usando o celular motorola Razr V3 GSM com Câmera Integrada, Fone Bluetooth e Mobi), prontos para ajudá-los. Acompanhados dos três filhos, eles levaram as crianças para a casa de João e Margarida, para que ela e Melão pudessem dar a assistência necessária a seus amados, confortavelmente instalados na casa da árvore.

Colocaram os irmãos no mesmo quarto com camas e armários da Tok Stok que haviam ganhado em uma rifa. Usavam lençóis de percal de no mínimo 180 fios, porque como todos sabem, nesse tipo de material é mais difícil aparecerem aquelas bolinhas nojentas que incomodam na hora de dormir.

Os enfermos tremiam, de suas bocas saiam sons ininteligíveis e o suor escorria pelos rostos dos irmãos. Isso sem contar os gases que, com um fedor insuportável, tomavam conta do ambiente, obrigando os presentes a colocarem um prendedor de roupa no nariz._ (NOTA: Sygotsky me proibiu de colocar coisas nojentas na fic, mas vocês hão de convir que, neste caso, é mais do que conveniente fazer essa breve citação) (Aqui é Sygotsky: Proibi mesmo)._

Melão e Margarida estavam assustados, mas aproximaram-se tentando entender o que eles diziam (tampando o nariz, obviamente) e após um momento finalmente compreenderam, estarrecidos, o que havia acontecido ao decifrarem uma única palavra dita em uníssono pelos irmãos.

"Ce... bo... la" - gemeram eles.

Neste momento, Jorge C, que havia feito curso de medicina à distância em um ano pelo Instituto Universal Brasileiro, e fora chamado às pressas, chegava.

Examinou as pupilas de Roquis Tão e pensou por alguns segundos.

Depois voltou-se para Verônica, deitada praticamente imóvel.

"Preciso fazer um exame completo nela. Ajudem a tirar as roupas."

Melão levantou a sobrancelha esquerda - "Mas você não acabou de examinar o João? Ela está com o mesmo problema."

O Dr. Jorge C irritou-se.

"Você pensa que vou fazer isso por que gosto? Eu sou um médico diplomado e meus pacientes são completamente assexuados para mim."

"A o quê?" – perguntou Finnel.

"Saco! Meus pacientes são homens para mim, foi o que eu quis dizer!" respondeu o Dr. C, irritado, diante da ignorância da loura (trocadilho maldoso).

"E nessas horas o doutor vira gay, não é mesmo?" pensou alto o venenoso Tribunus.

"O que você quis dizer com isso, Tribunus?" perguntou o já irritado Melão.

Foi a vez de uma desesperada Margarida interferir.

"Calem a boca! Por favor, Dr. C, então faça um exame completo no meu João" - ela adiantou-se já começando a despir o marido enfermo.

"Pare!" - Jorge gesticulou - "Eu fui profundamente ofendido! Se meus cuidados são demais, prefiro me ausentar do caso!" disse C. com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Oh Não, Dr.C, não faça isso!" - Margarida se ajoelhou, numa patética cena de auto-piedade, agarrando os joelhos do médico e gritando feito uma louca.

Irritado, ele a agarrou pelo braço, obrigando a levantar-se.

"Está bem! Agora deixe que eles descansem. Vamos conversar reservadamente." – e já puxou os dois para um canto mais afastado, enquanto os irmãos Tão caiam em um sono povoado de pesadelos em que se viam perdidos em uma imensa plantação de...

Margarida e Melão perceberam a gravidade da situação apenas observando a expressão contrita de C.

As lágrimas dançavam nas pálpebras do rapaz e da mulher, mas se recusavam a cair. Tinham que ser fortes para escutar aquilo que gostariam de se recusar a ouvir.

"Fale, Dr. C., Por favor. Diga a verdade. Não esconda nada."

"Lamento informar que a situação é crítica."

"Nnnnnãããããooooo!"

"Temo dizer que eles sofreram uma inequívoca ingestão de um vegetal da família das liliaceae que normalmente não provoca nada mais do que uma alteração no hálito de quem a ingere, mas em pessoas alérgicas, é mortal. Eles foram envenenados pela ingestão de allium cepa."

Margarida e Melão arregalaram os olhos, impactados com o impacto do que lhes foi dito.

Jorge alisou a barba loira avelã com olhar pensativo.

"Uma coisa me intriga." – disse o cientista, ex-presidiário, biólogo, médico, perfumista, e futuro veterinário (Jorge C havia decidido prestar vestibular para veterinária após adotar uma cadelinha abandonada a quem dera o nome de Leidi).

"O que?"

"Essa alergia só ataca pessoas extremamente inteligentes. Mas para toda regra existe uma exceção, não é?" - olhou na direção das camas onde estavam os irmãos. – "Neste caso, duas."

"Mas eles ficarão bem, não é?" – soluçava Margarida. Jorge a encarou sem saber se ela agüentaria a verdade.

"Diga Dr. C., Sonrisal sabor laranja vai fazer com que melhorem?" – soluçava Melão. Jorge o encarou sem saber se ele agüentaria a verdade.

Naquele momento C, tinha uma decisão difícil a tomar. Contar toda a verdade aos dois e talvez matá-los do coração antes mesmo dos enfermos, ou deixar que permanecessem na ignorância esperando o inevitável.

"Margarida, Melão. Eles foram envenenados de uma forma tão cruel como jamais vi antes. E além de conter cebolas roxas as coxinhas também eram de péssima qualidade."

"Por favor, Jorge, diga o que podemos fazer."

"Deixá-los confortáveis e esperar o inevitável."

"Você diz..." – O queixo do rapaz e da mulher tremiam ao tentarem conter o choro compulsivo que ameaçava consumi-los.

"Sinto muito."

"NNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!

**CONTINUA...**

**Enxuguem as lágrimas e REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...**


	3. A Esperança é a Última que Morre

**As Aventuras dos Tão: NADA LEVARÁ O MEU AMOR**

**Capítulo 3 – "A Esperança é a Última que Morre"**

AUTHOR: Sygotsky e Lady K

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE LER DISCLAIMER, DEDICATÓRIA E AVISOS DE FUNDAMENTAL IMPORTÂNCIA NO CAP 1. DEPOIS NÃO DIGAM QUE NÂO AVISAMOS.**

**AVISO NOVO: _Acreditem se quiser, não lemos e não sabemos nada sobre o livro que está na praça. Qualquer coincidência é mera semelhança e vice-versa. Isso prova que a idéia que está dando rios de dinheiro não é tão original assim. lol_**

Agradecimentos a TRexton, Lady, aos patrocinadores Motorola, Materiais de Construção Du Karmo, Toddynho, Cajá Pizza, Avon, Instituto Universal Brasileiro, Tok Stok, Bayer (fabricante dos deliciosos e irresistíveis Sonrisal sabor laranja e também sabor limão), óleo de rícino, capacetes Bate-Bate, emborrachados Vai-e-Volta, revista Comigo.

Mais disclaimer: Bob Sponja não é meu.

Di Roxton: Os 11 filhotes estão sendo cuidadosamente preparados como legítimos herdeiros do legado de João e Margarida (seja lá o que isso signifique).

Jess: Não gaste todas as suas lágrimas agora. Vc ainda precisará delas. Melão tem uns lapsos e as vezes fica um tempinho sem se machucar. Mas não se preocupe, ele já está consultando um médico para voltar a ser o charmoso e atordoado Melão de sempre.

Kakau: Essa fic é muito triste. De cortar o coração. Buáááááá. Estou te mandando um lenço porque vc vai chorar muito.

Fabi K Roxton: É cientifico. Cebolas são um perigo. É que as roxas são piores ainda. Portanto cuidado.

Cláudia: Eu poderia inventar qualquer coisa para provar que o caso dos irmãos é grave, mas você não prestaria atenção, então vou deixar um profissional competente, o próprio George C, explicar o que aconteceu.

Cris: Eu lhe devo desculpas. A primeira vez que li seu review pensei que vc estava sendo insensivel ao rir. Mas finalmente percebi o que aconteceu. Você ficou tão nervosa e comovida que riu de nervoso não foi? É melhor tomar um suquinho de maracujá com muito açucar porque a coisa vai de mal a pior.

Rosa: Devolve meu Trex. Você ficou é com inveja do C por ele estar tentando progredir na vida. E é claro que Lady K e eu queremos atualização de review. Aliás se quiser colocar dois reviews por cap aceitamos também.

Maga-Patalógica: O João tem algum problema com etiqueta e é um pouco comedido nos gastos (pão duro mesmo), mas todos eles tem muita grana. Lembre-se que no final da história original Margarida e Verônica criaram a Tão Design e Beleza. Especializada em alta costura e produtos naturais de beleza.

Nessa Reinehr: Dr C manda avisar que ele é um profissional e quer provar isso lhe fazendo uma visita. Quanto aos capítulos, sabe aqueles filmes que lançam a versão normal e depois a versão do diretor pra ganhar mais grana? Bom, é a mesma coisa. O cap 2 tem algumas modificações a diferença é que não ganhamos nem um tostão. Snif! Snif! Snif!

TowandaBR: Isso mesmo. Essa é uma fic by Lady K e Sygotsky, mas tenho que discordar em uma coisa. Lady K não enche lingüiça. Ela é uma legítima e indispensável colaboradora da grife dos Tão.

_Um último recado aos leitores. Vcs sabem como funciona. Tudo pode acontecer e muitas vezes temos a cara-de-pau de nos aproveitarmos de seus reviews (Não é Claudia?)_

* * *

Com o coração em pedaços e frangalhos Melão ajoelhou-se ao lado do leito de morte de sua amada, pegando-lhe a mão.

"Ah minha flor do campo. Não me deixe." – depois virou-se para o honorável esculápio – "Não é possível Dr. C. Eu leio muito e sei que o máximo que poderia acontecer seria algum problema digestivo. Então bastaria administrar um anti-histamínico, soro fisiológico, óleo de rícino, Sonrisal limão efervescente e talvez umas lavagens estomacal e intestinal."

"Eu também li isso, Jorge. Saiu na revista Comigo da semana passada. Não que eu compre essa revista de fofocas, mas quando fui ao cabeleireiro alguém colocou em meu colo. Melão está certo." – Disse Margarida, soluçando convulsivamente ao lado do marido.

Comovido com as lamentações do rapaz e o estado catatônico da mulher, C decidiu que aquela era a hora de colocar tudo às claras.

"Vocês estariam certos se..."

"Se?" – Perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

"Se esta fosse uma situação normal. Mas este é um caso raríssimo. Apenas três pessoas no mundo sofrem desse mal. Os irmãos Tão, como vocês podem comprovar, e uma escritora de fics que não quer se identificar. A cebola roxa foi direto para a sinapses da corrente sangüínea transversal que foram comprometidas porque com a esquerda invertida até os neurotransmissores ficaram inertes para percorrer os angstrons de distância entre a membrana pré e a pós devido ao atual estado. Eles foram envenenados."

"Tem que haver alguma coisa que possa salva-los."

"Já disse, não há nada." – Repentinamente Jorge acariciou a barba loiro avelã sedosa – "A não ser que..."

"O que?" - Perguntaram os dois em uníssono (de novo) e espirrando café na cara de C (sabe, aqueles cafezinhos decadentes de hospital).

"Não...É muito perigoso e duvido que desse certo." - disse C secando o rosto e a barba com seu lenço de seda da China com suas iniciais bordadas com fio de ouro.

"Diga." – falaram os dois em uníssono (mais uma vez, só que agora sem derramar nada).

"É uma chance em 53.907.342,82."

Melão se ajoelhou, numa patética cena de auto-piedade e auto-flagelação, agarrando os joelhos do médico e gritando feito louco enquanto Margarida pegava o cientista, ex-presidiário, biólogo, médico, perfumista, e futuro veterinário pelo colarinho, erguendo-o a alguns centímetros do chão.

"Fala logo ou te arrebento aqui e agora."

"Calma, Margarida." – Interferiu Tribunus, preocupado com a amiga de longa data.

"EU ESTOU MUITO CALMA." – Disse ela rangendo os dentes.

"Ops." – Finnell puxou Tribunus pela mão – "Vamos meu lagartinho. É mais seguro cuidarmos das 16 crianças _(façam as contas: 11 de Margarida e João; 2 de Veronica e Melão e 3 de Tribunus e Finnell)_ pequenas do que ficarmos aqui."

"Qualquer coisa estaremos na casa do João montando a creche." – Disse Tribunus que com Finnell, foi saindo de fininho.

"Madame." – disse o sábio homem já meio roxo pela falta de ar – "Se você me matar não poderei dizer nada."

"É mesmo." – Concluiu a brilhante mulher, que apesar dos 11 filhos estava ainda mais sarada do que antes do casório (e sem precisar de plástica nem lipo) soltou o pobre coitado, que tossiu buscando o ar. – "Fala logo."

"FALA!" – Disse Melão.

"Está bem. Diz a lenda que uma fórmula milenar foi criada por alquimistas e jamais testada porque é composta de vários ingredientes muito especiais que, reunidos, poderiam salva-los. Mas, como eu disse, trata-se de uma lenda."

"Que ingredientes?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia."

"E quem sabe?"

"Isso é um dos segredos mais bem guardados de toda a história da humanidade, pois se cair em mãos erradas toda a vida na terra estará em grande perigo."

Melão levantou a sobrancelha direita. – "Que perigo?"

O Dr. Jorge C irritou-se com a impertinência e abuso de Melão.

"É a segunda vez que você duvida de mim, rapaz. Agora minha imensa e extraordinária paciência esgotou-se de vez. Fui..."

Foi a vez de uma ainda mais desesperada Margarida interferir.

"Por favor, Dr. C. Fique. Pode falar. Nós ouvimos e obedecemos. Quem conhece os ingredientes?"

"Está bem. A fórmula foi dividida em várias partes e cada um daqueles que prepararam o composto original conheciam apenas uma delas. Este segredo foi passado de geração em geração, e hoje cada descendente conhece um desses ingredientes. É preciso encontrar cada um deles para que o segredo possa ser completamente desvendado."

"Mas como saberemos quem são essas pessoas?"

"Apenas uma pessoa sabe quem são elas. Este indivíduo é o elo perdido, o agente aglutinador, a cola, o grude, o...

"E como vamos encontrá-lo?"

Sempre com o cérebro envolto em complexos pensamentos lógicos, o sábio disse:

"Preciso de um lap top com acesso adsl à internet, urgente."

Mais rápido que uma tartaruga com câimbra e mais veloz que uma minhoca com diarréia, Margarida e Melão correram para a modesta biblioteca com 15.000 volumes da Casa da Árvore e pegaram o laptop e modem e, levando-os até Jorge, que habilidosamente montou a parafernália, demonstrando total domínio ao conectar o aparelho a tomada e apertar o botãozinho vermelho onde estava escrito ON (Aquele lap top foi comprado porque o homem que efetuou a venda no meio da rua deu garantia total por 10 anos. E a máquina já tinha quase 2 dias de uso e continuava perfeita. Um negócio da China).

"Preciso de espaço." – anunciou o erudito senhor abrindo os braços e afastando os dois. Depois rapidamente começou a digitar, absolutamente concentrado no que fazia. Após alguns minutos a aflita Margarida não resistiu e falou.

"E então, doutor? Descobriu?"

"Descobriu o que?" – respondeu o médico sem desviar o olhar da tela.

"Quem é a pessoa que sabe quem são as pessoas que sabem quais são os ingredientes do antídoto. Foi pra isso que o senhor precisava acessar a internet, não é?"

"Claro que não. Preciso estar na internet pra votar na minha cadelinha Leidi que está participando do Cãocurso" - (não esqueçam de votar na Lady Dog pessoal: http/ petshopping. / caocurso / exibir.asp?id589 . Tirem o espaço entre as barras pq se a gente colocar aqui o ff não aceita. Lady já está classificada pra final, então vamos dar uma forcinha.).

"E a pessoa que precisamos encontrar?" – Margarida já partia de punho fechado para cima do honorável senhor.

"Calma. Eu já sei quem é essa pessoa."

"Quem?" – disseram a mulher e o rapaz (aqui o uníssono é opcional)

"Sou eu. Eu sei quem são os guardiões dos ingredientes."

"Então escreve."

"Tá. Mas enquanto isso vai votando na Leidi." - disse cedendo o lugar a Melão. Rapidamente escreveu os nomes em um pedaço de papel. – "Mais uma coisa."

"Diz." – Falou Margarida enquanto Melão dava um voto atrás do outro no cãozinho Benji.

"Se vou ficar aqui cuidando dos enfermos precisarei de ajuda capacitada. Chamem Artur Sômuilindo agora."

Margarida correu para o telefone discando para o radio táxi.

"Preciso que o motorista Bob Esponja vá à casa de meu pai imediatamente."

Já de posse do precioso papel fornecido pelo cientista os dois aproximaram-se de suas amadas cara-metades.

"Prometa que vai agüentar até a minha volta, João." – Ela encostava a mão do amado em seu rosto banhado pelas lágrimas. Mal percebeu que ele abria os olhos. Ele a puxou para si. Margarida sentiu seu coração despedaçar ao perceber o quanto ele estava debilitado ao beijá-la por breves sete minutos consecutivos.

"Minha malaguetinha, não vá. É muito perigoso. Eu te amo. Jamais me perdoaria se acontecesse alguma coisa a você."

"Não se preocupe, João. Melão estará comigo." – João levantou as duas sobrancelhas arregalando os olhos e Margarida sentiu-se aliviada ao interpretar aquele olhar como prova da confiança que o marido depositava em seu cunhado.

Enquanto isso na cama ao lado...

"Não se preocupe, minha florzinha do campo. Muito em breve isso será apenas uma lembrança. E eu te prometo lutar pela criação de uma ONG voltada para alertar o mundo do perigo das cebolas." – Deu um beijo na testa da esposa que, olhando-o com carinho, falou em tom pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

"Melão?"

"Sim, querida."

"Não se esqueça de levar o capacete extra-reforçado e o macacão emborrachado que Margarida te deu no natal."

"Está no armário da direita ou da esquerda?"

"No do meio..." – disse ela antes de cair em sono profundo.

E assim lá se foram os audazes, bravos, briosos, corajosos, destemidos, inabaláveis, intrépidos, nobres, valentes, valorosos, ousados e perdidamente apaixonados Margarida Cruz Tão e Eduardo Melão Tão, rumo à aventura de suas vidas.

**  
CONTINUA...**

**Vamos a luta e REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...**


	4. Herói é o covarde que não teve tempo de

**As Aventuras dos Tão: NADA LEVARÁ O MEU AMOR**

**Capítulo 4 – "Herói é o covarde que não teve tempo de fugir"**

AUTHOR: Sygotsky e Lady K

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE LER DISCLAIMER, DEDICATÓRIA E AVISOS DE FUNDAMENTAL IMPORTÂNCIA NO CAP 1. DEPOIS NÃO DIGAM QUE NÂO AVISAMOS.**

Agradecimentos a TRexton, Lady, Chocolate, aos patrocinadores Motorola, Materiais de Construção Du Karmo, Toddynho, Cajá Pizza, Avon, Instituto Universal Brasileiro, Tok Stok, Bayer (fabricante dos deliciosos e irresistíveis Sonrisal sabor laranja e também sabor limão), óleo de rícino, capacetes Bate-Bate, emborrachados Vai-e-Volta, revista Comigo, Minojo, rações Burrina, Associação de touros Ferdinando, plano de saúde Silver Cross.

Mais disclaimer: Bob Sponja e Obi Wan Kenobi não são nossos.

* * *

Nessa Reinehr – Não adianta pintar o cabelo. Vc tem razão. Essa cachorrinha cuja dona é a K (se eu colocasse diferente daria margem a outra interpretação) é tratada como rainha. Mas não é que a danada ganhou mesmo o tal mordedor? E a Purina não enviou o prêmio?

Rosa – Se houvesse uma forma eu não deixaria você ler mais essa fic. Você é muito sensível e uma hora vai ter um treco. Não quero me sentir culpada. Não finja que não sabe quem abomina cebola.

Cris – Cebola de qualquer tipo e cor é nojenta. Por mim custaria mais de mil euros a grama. Devia ser exterminada. E para quem diz que comida sem essa coisinha nojente chamada cebola não presta, a Cris é testemunha viva de que não é verdade.

Maga – Calma. Vou te dar a receita pra ler a fic no emprego e não dar bandeira. Quando perceber que vai ter um acesso de riso (coisa que não entendo o motivo, já que a fic é séria) começa a tossir muito. As pessoas vão te acudir e quem sabe você consegue até dispensa.

kakau – O mistério do antídoto só o tempo dirá. Isto é, se nossos heróis sobreviverem porque a situação está indo de mal a pior. Torça por eles.

Cláudia – Você salvou o capítulo 3 e eu agradeço imensamente. Não tô brincando não. Seu review foi o que precisavamos pra ter a idéia de como começar o capítulo. Obrigada mesmo. Depois daquele pesadelo com o Lord vc deixou definitivamente de comer aquela coisa ruim que começa com C e termina com ebola né?

* * *

_Em algum lugar na América..._

"Não vou, não vou, não vou." – com expressão emburrada e braços cruzados, Melão batia o pé levantando poeira.

"Comporte-se." – repreendeu Margarida – "Sua florzinha do campo está em perigo e você não quer ajudar?"

"E por que eu? Vai você. Afinal seu marido também está em perigo."

"Nós não estamos falando disso! Não mude de assunto."

"É o mesmo assunto."

"É?"

"É."

"Preste atenção, Melão. Verônica e João precisam de nós e você sabe que discutir comigo só nos fará perder mais tempo. Agora feche os olhos."

"Pra que?"

"Fecha logo, droga! Que sacola!"

Mesmo hesitante, o rapaz obedeceu.

"Agora, concentre-se em minha voz." – Margarida fez uma pausa –"Imagine sua flor do campo." – Melão sorriu – "Aqueles olhos, os cabelos, a pele, a boca..." – o rapaz abria cada vez mais o sorriso - "Comidinha caseira, vocês no parque de mãos dadas com as crianças..."

"Sim." – ele murmurou feliz.

"E então vocês voltam para casa. Dão banho nos filhotes, colocam na cama e enquanto você tranca a casa ela vai tomar um banho com sais aromáticos."

"Sim... Ai... Ummmmm... Isso..."

Margarida franziu a testa e aproximou-se do rapaz, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

"Agora imagine ela saindo do banho..."

"Sim... Ai... Ummmmm... Isso... Magavilha..."

"Usando aquele minúsculo traje em duas peças de couro que você adora."

"Uau! Continua!"

"Ela se aproxima lentamente com desejo no olhar."

Melão apertava os olhos e mordia os lábios.

"E você a toma nos braços..."

"SIM!" – o jornalista estava em fogo.

"Agora imagine..."

"CONTINUA! NÃO PÁRA! TO QUASE LÁ!"

"...QUE VOCÊ PODE PERDER TUDO ISSO E EU POSSO FICAR SEM MEU JOÃO." – Eduardo deu um pulo quando Margarida deu um grito em seu ouvido.

"Tá, tá, tá. Me convenceu. Apenas me lembre o que precisa ser feito."

"Ok. Um dos herdeiros do segredo secreto era um peão de rodeios que faleceu recentemente. Como ele não tinha família enterrou o papel com o nome do primeiro ingrediente no meio da arena. Mas estamos no fim de semana do rodeio anual e não podemos perder tempo. Então a única forma é entrar e cavar. Isso durante o rodeio."

"Isso é fácil."

"Enquanto eu cavo, você se disfarça de histrião e atrai a atenção do touro..."

"His o que?"

"Bufão, bufo, pelotiqueiro, truão..."

"Fala direito."

"PALHAÇO."

"Espera aí! Mas por que eu tenho que ser a isca enquanto você fica com a parte fácil?" - indagou melão franzindo a testa e arqueando a sobrancelha.

Margarida pensou por alguns instantes.

"Ai cunhado, você faz cada perguntinha cretina, hein? A resposta é óbvia! Você já viu alguma mulher na arena bancando o palhaço?"

"É... não" - respondeu melão indeciso.

"Então! Os touros sabem que as mulheres são pessoas do bem e que não admiram a selvageria dos rodeios. Por isso, quando eles vêem uma mulher na arena, nem ligam! E é por isso que EU tenho que cavar enquanto VOCÊ distrai o bicho, ora!"

"Tá! Mas só tenho o macacão emborrachado e o capacete. O touro de hoje é muito feroz?"

"Claro que não. Um tal de Trex Tresloucado. Calmo como o próprio nome diz. Mas não se preocupe. Como sou sua cunhada preferida..."

"...e única..."

"...Providenciei algumas coisinhas para que Verônica não fique viúva. Aqui está." – Margarida abriu a sacola de compras de muambeira paraguaia – "Colete a prova de balas, cones do departamento de tráfego, apito, plano de saúde silver cross, protetor de orelhas, protetor de dentes, protetor das partes altas, protetor das partes baixas, botas reforçadas anti-derrapantes, renew luminosity efeito lifiting (lançamento) – ops, desculpe. Esse é meu – continuando...relógio que funciona até 100 mts de profundidade, joelheira, cotoveleira, munhequeira, escudo, barrinhas de cereais. Depois disso você coloca a fantasia por cima."

"Certo. Vou me trocar."

* * *

_Enquanto isso na Casa da Árvore..._

"Ai, meu coração! NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃOOOOO." – gritou Jorge C em desespero.

"O que foi Jorge? Eles pioraram?" – Artur estava em pânico.

"Eles quem? Ah, não." – o cientista, ex-presidiário, biólogo, médico, perfumista, e futuro veterinário estava abespinhadiço, abespinhado, aborrecido, abrasado, abraseado, acalorado, aceso, aflito, afrontado, afuazado, agastado, alterado, amofinado, amolado, amuado, aperreado, apoquentado, aporreado, aporrinhado, arreliado, assanhadiço, assanhado, atormentado, azucrinado, bramoso, colerado, colérico, emburrado, encolerizado, enervado, enfezado, enfurecido, enfuriado, enraivado, enraivecido, enviperado, escabreado, escamado, espinhado, estramontado, exacerbado, exagitado, exaltado, exasperado, furioso, genioso, indignado, infenso, iracundo, irado, irascível, irritadiço, irritado, mal-humorado, marfado, mortificado, nervoso, piçudo, possesso, raivoso, ranzinza, revoltado, revolto, zangado.

"Mas conte o que houve?"

"Lembra do cãocurso?"

"Claro. Meus dedos estão doendo de tanto votar na Leidi."

"Pode parar então. O aranha, arara, babaca, babão, babaquara, badana, basbaque, bobo, bobó, boboca, bocó, bufão, coió, débil, estúpido, idiota, imbecil, leso, lorpa, mané, maninelo, molongó, paca, pacóvio, palerma, papalvo, parvo, pascácio, paspalhão, pateta, patinho, pato, patola, soronga, sorongo, tabaca, toleirão, tolo, tongo, tonto, truão deixou a leidi em rabagésimo lugar."

Somuilindo arregalou os olhos por trás dos óculos de aro fino.

"Nossa! Neste caso não tem prêmio."

"Tem. O último colocado não tem prêmio, mas a rabagésima, que é mais lá atrás que o último ganha uma porcaria de um mordedor. Leidi queria morder a ração do primeiro colocado e não um mordedor fajuto. Minha Leidi é uma dama."

"Calma Jorge, é melhor você se distrair com uma coisa mais tranqüila... Como eles estão?"

Jorge alisou a barba loira avelã com olhar pensativo.

"Estão piorando rápido, Artur. Acho que a sinápse vertical ondulada das ondas transversais continuas estão sendo afetadas."

"Por favor, não use essa linguagem científica, traduza."

"Lembra-se daquele episódio do nosso seriado preferido 'O Mundo Não Encontrado?'"

"Qual deles?"

"Londres te Chama?"

"Quer dizer que?" – o bondoso senhor entendeu de imediato.

"Sim...Eles estão presos em seu proprio sonho."

* * *

_Enquanto isso em algum lugar na América..._

Trajando sua discretíssima roupa de artista que, em espetáculos circenses ou em outros, se veste de maneira grotesca e faz pilhérias, pantomimas e momices para divertir o público (vulgo palhaço) Eduardo Melão Tão adentrou a arena, sabendo que em suas mãos estavam a vida de seu melhor amigo e de sua alma gêmea, seu amor, aquela que, além de filhinhos lindos, havia dado rumo a sua vida ao lhe presentear com um GPS (Sistema de Posicionamento Global) de alta precisão no aniversário de um ano de casamento.

A multidão levantou-se aplaudindo entusiasmadamente.

Quando avistou o amigável bovino vindo em sua direção, o rapaz murmurou palavras que o confortavam e lhe davam forças.

"Flor do campo, flor do campo, flor do campo..."

Apesar da aparência esteriotipada, o touro era apenas mais uma vítima do mundo selvagem dos rodeios. Pesando 354 kg distribuídos em puros músculos enriquecidos com anabolizantes bovinos e exercícios com direito a personal trainer, com chifres firmes em bem pontudos com cerca de 3 metros cada, olhos vermelhos bufantes de raiva e pele tão grossa que lembravam o couro de um dinossauro, por baixo de tudo isso batia um coração sensível e amoroso. Incompreendido pelas multidões eufóricas. Trex Tresloucado apenas agia como o exigiam, apesar de na intimidade, ser um touro culto e amante da literatura clássica. Entretanto, naquele momento, apenas cumpria com o dever para o qual era remunerado...

Quando o bicho acelerou ainda mais aproximando-se rápido, Melão fechou os olhos entoando um melódico cântico mântrico.

"Ai mamãe, ai mamãe, ai mamãe..."

PPPPPAAAAAMMMMM!

Com reflexos de um felino, o rapaz voou exatos oito metros, quarenta e dois centímetros e trinta e um milímetros (novo recorde do guiness) ao ser atingido pelo apêndice ósseo presente na parte superior da cabeça de muitos ungulados; não ramificado e revestido por uma bainha rígida de ceratina (vulgo chifre, binga, chavelho, galho, guampa, guampo, haste), aterrisando no lombo do bovídeo. Foi neste momento que o dócil e encantador animal ficou ligeiramente nervoso – claro, era macho e essa montada foi entendida como uma afronta à sua masculinidade toril - e começou a pipocar, o que gerou em nosso herói uma dúvida atroz. Agarrar-se ao rabo ou às orelhas? Na dúvida, segurou nos dois (por favor, não perguntem como porque isso é informação altamente confidencial).

Quando o bicho descia, o corpo do jovem subia e quando o bicho subia, Melão descia. Neste momento (quando ele descia) agradecia silenciosamente à cunhada Margarida, em especial por esta ter pensado principalmente nos protetores das partes baixas.

E heroicamente lá ele ficou. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8...

"Segura, peão! Rapadura é doce, mas num é mole não! Melão leva coice, mas não cai do boizão!" - Anunciava o locutor - "PODE DESCER DO TOURO, MEU JOVEM." – Gritou o locutor da festividade Obi Wan Kenobi, já sem frases toscas pra ficar rimando.

Mas Melão continuou não 8, nem 10, nem 20, nem 30 segundos, mas um minuto inteiro antes que o touro entregasse os pontos e deitasse esbaforido, completamente exausto e com a língua de fora no meio da arena. (O animal não foi maltratado. Para se recuperar do cansaço foi encaminhado a um hotel 5 estrelas para touros onde está sendo tratado como um rei)

O público enlouqueceu aclamando, aplaudindo, celebrando, decantando, enaltecendo, engrandecendo, exaltando, festejando, laureando, saudando, o destemido jovem (íamos colocar os sinônimos de destemido, mas correríamos o risco de sermos apedrejadas, afrontadas, agredidas, apunhaladas, atacadas, difamadas, enxovalhadas, hostilizadas, improperadas, injuriadas, insultadas, ofendidas, vituperadas, então desistimos).

Timidamente, pois não estava acostumado a ser aplaudido, ainda mais com tanta veemência, ele foi saindo lentamente. Preferia ser mais rápido, mas digamos que naquele momento estava sentindo um certo desconforto especialmente em uma certa parte do seu corpo.

"Conseguiu?" – perguntou ansioso para a cunhada – "Você pegou o papel?"

"Não."

"Como não? Eu quase morri e você não pegou o papel? E agora? Como saberemos qual é o primeiro ingrediente?"

"Eu já sei qual é."

"Mas como se não pegou o papel?"

"Fácil." – o dono do segredo do ingrediente secreto costumava tomar umas cachacinhas e quando isso acontecia, revelava o segredo. Toda a cidade conhece. Só tive que perguntar. Ainda bem, porque fiz minhas unhas ontem."

"E eu quase parto desta para melhor!"

"Não seja dramático, Melão."

"E qual é o ingrediente?"

"Advinha..."

"Que droga, eu não quero adivinhar, só quero sair daqui. Lembre-se que seu João está ferrado também."

Margarida arregalou os olhos.

"É mesmo. O ingrediente é minojo. Algumas pessoas têm tolerância e às vezes até gostam, em especial pessoas que se formaram no mês de fevereiro e estão fazendo vestibular novamente, mas na verdade esse ingrediente tem gosto de remédio."

Ambos sentiram um aperto no peito.

"Isso pode ser pior que veneno. Eles não vão resistir a esse remédio."

"Temos que ser fortes e fazer a nossa parte. Precisamos confiar de que nossas caras-metades nos amam tanto quanto nós a eles e que eles resistirão por este amor."

"Então não percamos tempo. Vamos pegar o ônibus para..."

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**


	5. Não tropeça que a fila anda e não empurr

**As Aventuras dos Tão: NADA LEVARÁ O MEU AMOR**

**Capítulo 5 – "Não tropeça que a fila anda e não empurra que é pior"**

AUTHOR: Sygotsky e Lady K

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE LER DISCLAIMER, DEDICATÓRIA E AVISOS DE FUNDAMENTAL IMPORTÂNCIA NO CAP 1. DEPOIS NÃO DIGAM QUE NÂO AVISAMOS.**

Para aqueles que ainda se lembram dessa fic, recomendamos a releitura dos capítulos 1, 2, 3 e 4. Nós mesmas tivemos que reler para lembrar.

* * *

Agradecimentos a TRexton, Lady, Chocolate, aos patrocinadores Motorola, Materiais de Construção Du Karmo, Toddynho, Cajá Pizza, Avon, Instituto Universal Brasileiro, Tok Stok, Bayer (fabricante dos deliciosos e irresistíveis Sonrisal sabor laranja e também sabor limão), óleo de rícino, capacetes Bate-Bate, emborrachados Vai-e-Volta, revista Comigo, Minojo, rações Burrina, Associação de touros Ferdinando, plano de saúde Silver Cross, cidade de Óliude, barraquinhas Le Cachorrô Kentê, bicicletas Kaloy, Aerolineas Voando Baixo S.A.

Mais disclaimer: Bob Sponja, Obi Wan Kenobi, King & Kong não são nossos.

* * *

_Oferecemos este hino de amor ao Choco, que infelizmente, partiu no dia 05 de novembro de 2005. Muitas saudades de seus familiares e amigos, Choquinho! Que você continue brilhando onde quer que você esteja e tenha a certeza de que você é muito amado!_

_Sei que uma lágrima de dor escorre dos teus olhos  
agora e no dia em que o teu irmão se foi, e se afastou  
de ti e se aproximou de Deus.  
Todavia, dou-te uma nota feliz neste dia tão triste:  
Jamais Deus teria sido injusto com os animais!  
Por isso, não importa quem está nascendo ou morrendo, há  
sempre alguém chamando por ti, então, VIVA!  
_

_Agora mesmo, neste exato instante em que choras, teu  
bicho estimado segue e evolui...  
Brilha na imensidão do espaço e volta, manso, ao seu  
aconchego das almas!  
Com tua mania racional, teimas continuar duvidando...  
Mas nada importa, senão continuar VIVER.  
_

_As hostes dos anjos e Francisco  
cuidam das luzes em pêlos e  
preparam suas patas para uma nova vida.  
_

_Enxuga assim teu rosto e acredita!  
Fizeste a parte que te cabe neste mundo.  
Que um sonho jamais termina num último miado  
e nem tampouco se pode calar os latidos de um dia...  
Então podemos sonhar novamente...  
E VIVER!  
_

_É que o Criador adora as suas crias!  
E deixa que elas permaneçam sempre vivas,  
na memória de quem fica ou mesmo até que um  
Novo homem se forme!  
_

_Porque os anjos têm asas como as aves.  
Porque os homens têm pelos como os bichos.  
E todos nós temos alma como Deus!  
_

_Seja nos quintais, nas árvores ou nos rios!  
Seja nos mares, nas florestas ou nos lares!  
De uma vez por todas:  
Sempre estaremos VIVOS!"_

_

* * *

Rosa – Não fique irritada. Tente manter-se calma. Se não conseguir faça ioga, se ioga não ajudar bata em alguém. E jamais diga que fui eu que te dei esses conselhos ou quem apanha é você._

Nessa Reinehr - A lista de sinônimos tem como principal objetivo elevar a cultura de nossos leitores (é claro que não posso revelar a verdade e dizer que é pra encher lingüiça e aumentar a fic).

Jessica - Claro que é minojo. Aquele mesmo que a gente conhece. Na verdade é a combinação do macarrão gosmento do minojo com aquele temperinho irresistível. Não há nada mais delicioso (lembre-se que minojo é um dos nossos patrocinadores).

Fabi K Roxton - De onde tiramos tanta criatividade? Sei lá. Na verdade escrevemos quando temos uma de nossas crises de loucura. Quer dizer, crises mais fortes porque doidinhas somos o tempo todo.

Maga Marguerite - Sim senhora. Esta é uma fic séria e comovente. Fala a respeito do relacionamento humano com profundidade. Fala também de amor e sacrifício. Buááá. É muito triste. Snif.

Kakau - Como você pode rir Kakau. É uma fic muito dramática. Principalmente esse capítulo. Você não imagina o drama que foi escrever. Haja vista o tempo que levou pra ficar pronto.

Di Roxton - Você é a pessoa mais sensata que conheço ao odiar cebolas. Todos sabem que essa coisinha nojenta, além do mau hálito que deixa, faz um mal danado. Estou lançando minha campanha 'Morte a todas as espécies de cebolas' e conto com você como minha assistente. Caso sobrevivam, João e Verônica darão seus depoimentos como sobreviventes.

Claudia - Na verdade minojo é uma metamorfose trangênico orgânica do quinojo. É mais forte que o quinojo e venenoso se não for usado da maneira correta.

Cris: Tadinho do fofo do Melão. Ele é uma vítima da sociedade, ou melhor da Margarida. E viu como não demoramos nadinha para publicar esse capítulo?

* * *

"Presta bem atenção, Margarida." – com olhar agoniado Melão falava com a cunhada – "O nome do próximo ingrediente está nas mãos, ou melhor, no cérebro de ninguém mais ninguém menos do que um dos participantes da convenção do seriado 'O Mundo não Encontrado' que vai acontecer a partir de amanhã naquela cidade de artistas de Óliude. Los Angeles. Então temos que voar para lá e rápido. Por sorte aquele primeiro prêmio do rodeio foi muito bom. Eu preciso com urgência dar um pulinho ao reservado..."

"...Onde?"

"Banco, banheiro, casinha, dejetório, gabinete, latrina, quartinho, sanitário, toilete, WC..."

"Pra quê?"

"Mesmo com toda proteção aquele touro deu uma sacudida aqui nas partes baixas e tenho que colocar umas coisas no lugar... mas isso não importa." – Melão abriu a sacola que carregava e mostrou o conteúdo. Milhares de reais, em notas de um real e mais uma sacolinha menor de supermercado cheia de moedas – "Enquanto isso pegue esse dinheiro e vá comprar as passagens. Tem o suficiente pra você comprar passagens de ida e volta pra nós dois na classe executiva onde teremos: poltronas confortáveis, telas de vídeo individuais, e o cardápio, que tem como principais características a leveza dos pratos e a utilização de ingredientes naturais. O cardápio conta com a consultoria gastronômica do renomado chefe francês nascido em Campo Grande, Jean Paolo Manoel, proprietário das barraquinhas Le Cachorrô Kentê."

"Pode deixar. Não se preocupe com absolutamente nada. Margarida Cruz Tão será rápida e eficiente. Nos encontramos no portão de embarque."

E lá foram os dois em direções opostas. Melão caminhando ligeiramente inclinado e com as pernas abertas (Snif, tadinho) em direção ao banco, banheiro, casinha, dejetório, gabinete, latrina, quartinho, sanitário, toilete, WC e Margarida caminhando imponente até o balcão de atendimento das Aerolineas Voando Baixo S.A.

* * *

_Enquanto isso, nos sonhos dos enfermos irmãos Tão..._

"Droga, mana." – Disse Roquis Tão esbaforido – "Estamos pedalando há horas e ainda não chegamos."

"Eu sei e nem sinal do lugar." – respondeu Verônica tão sem fôlego quanto o irmão que parou repentinamente.

"Desce dessa bicicleta agora." – estava zangado. A moça obedeceu.

"Há! Há!" – João parecia ter descoberto a pólvora – "Você sabe que eu sou um homem comedido em meus gastos."

"Sei sim. Eu acho isso 'fantastic'."

"Tá aprendendo russo, mana? Traduz porque não entendi nada."

"Só sei essa palavra e quer dizer: 'Admiro essa sua postura diante deste assunto em especial.'"

"Entendi menos ainda."

"Eu também não entendo, mas acho bonita a palavra."

"Voltando à vaca fria, ou melhor, a bicicleta. Existem algumas coisas que não se pode economizar."

"Diga."

"1) Camisinha. Os homens economizam e depois ficam aí com uma penca de filhos pra sustentar."

Verônica ergueu a sobrancelha (vocês escolhem se a direita ou esquerda)

"2) Marca de bicicleta tem que ser Kaloy ou não presta." – João apontou indignado – "Olha a marca dessa porcaria."

"E-R-G-O-M-É-T-R-I-C-A. Ergométrica. Nunca ouvi falar."

"Viu como estou certo? Não é marca de grifo."

"Grifo?" - Verônica ergueu a sobrancelha (Agora vocês trocam. Se escolheram sobrancelha direita no parágrafo anterior agora escolham a esquerda e vice-versa)

"É, tonta." – João estava impaciente – "Coisa de marca boa."

"Desculpe." – A loira abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Em um átimo de sensibilidade Roquis Tão consolou.

"Mana, eu sou mais velho e por isso mais sábio. Além do mais sou homem e moreno." – desta vez Verônica levantou as duas sobrancelhas simultaneamente – "Você não tem que saber tudo. É só colar na minha aba que você estará muito bem."

"Obrigada, mano. Mas como sairemos desse sonho? Fomos envenenados por aquela coisinha nojenta (vulgo cebola) e agora estamos presos aqui nesse mundo estranho."

"Então, venha comigo."

"Mas aonde você vai?"

"Para o norte, é óbvio."

"Por quê?"

A paciência de João estava acabando. Às vezes ele imaginava que se Verônica não fosse sangue do seu sangue e ainda por cima, membro do sexo frágil, já teria levado uns tapas na orelha pelo menos meia dúzia de vezes.

"Porque todos os lugares ficam no norte."

"Ooooohhhhh!" – A moça permaneceu de boca aberta, Jamais se cansava de admirar a sapiência do irmão.

E lá se foram os dois irmãos, corajosamente prosseguindo em sua caminhada sem destino, sem saber que perigos iriam encontrar e se voltariam algum dia para o convívio de suas veneradas famílias e de seus amados amigos.

* * *

_Enquanto isso na batcaverna... Epa, digo no salão de embarque._

"_Atenção senhores passageiros do vôo de 16 horas sem escalas com destino a Los Angeles. Embarque imediato dos passageiros da 1ª classe e classe executiva."_

"Até que enfim." – Suspirou Melão aliviado. O rapaz estava um completo bagaço e as únicas coisas que desejava naquele momento eram uma excelente refeição e dormir esticadinho em sua poltrona de largura 53,34 cm e com 195,6 cm de distância entre as poltronas, ângulo de reclinação maior, indo de 145º para 180º, ganhando portanto posição horizontal, como uma cama de 1,86 metro de comprimento. Ele se levantou da cadeira de espera e colocou-se atrás de Margarida na fila que ia andando rapidamente.

"Boa noite, senhora." – Cumprimentou o gentil bilheteiro – "É um prazer ter a bordo tão bela dama."

"Obrigada." – Sorriu ela passando rápido e estranhamente distanciando-se de Melão, que entregou sua passagem. O sorriso do homem desapareceu como promoção relâmpago de supermercado.

"Senhor, os passageiros da classe extra-econômica são os últimos a entrar."

Eduardo sorriu confiante.

"Desculpe, mas você não leu direito. Minha passagem é classe executiva."

"Não, o senhor é que não leu direito. Olhe aqui em letras vermelhas garrafais. Está escrito. _Classe extra-econômica_."

"Como é?"

"O homem atrás do senhor tem uma passagem de classe executiva. A distinta senhora que acabou de passar tem uma passagem de 1ª classe e você, mané, tem uma extra-econômica."

A informação atingiu o cérebro do rapaz como uma bomba.

"MARGARIDA! EU VOU TE MATAR!" – gritou ele encolerizado.

"O senhor está ameaçando uma passageira deste vôo? Vou chamar a segurança."

Melão fechou os olhos se concentrando nas únicas palavras que podiam acalmar sua fúria naquele momento.

"_Florzinha do campo, florzinha do campo, florzinha do campo." _– fez uma pausa e finalmente disse_ - _"Desculpe. Não estou ameaçando ninguém. Nem sei por que disse aquilo. Prometo me comportar."

"Está bem. Então volte e aguarde a chamada da classe extra-econômica."

E Melão voltou ao final da fila. Iria resolver suas diferenças com Margarida, mas aquele não era o momento adequado. Resolver suas diferenças, não, vingar-se... A vingança é um prato que se come frio, como a comida da classe extra-econômica, e ainda estava muito quente.

Então vamos ao embarque do nosso herói. Melão entrou pela porta da frente da aeronave e resistiu bravamente a pular no pescoço de Margarida que, sentada em sua poltrona da primeira classe, refrescava-se com uma taça de champanhe e matava sua fome comendo canapés de salmão da Macedônia.

E lá foi ele. Onde seria seu lugar na classe extra-econômica? E ele foi andando, e andando e andando, e... Já estava cansado de procurar quando finalmente viu seu lugar de descanso.

E agora caros leitores, antes de continuarmos essa narrativa, precisamos que vocês tentem visualizar o local do assento do fofo Eduardo Melão Tão. No avião havia 9 colunas de poltronas divididas da seguinte forma. Do lado direito 2 poltronas, uma na janela e uma no corredor. Do lado esquerdo a mesma coisa, uma na janela e uma no corredor. No meio da aeronave havia 5 poltronas. Uma no corredor da direita e outra no corredor da esquerda. Depois, ao lado dessas, mais uma poltrona em cada lado e, então, a do meio.

E agora, adivinhem onde Melão ficou? Isso mesmo. Última fileira, perto dos banheiros e no meio. Ele acomodou-se (se é que alguém se acomoda em um lugar desses). Ainda restava a esperança de que os lugares a seu lado estivessem vazios. Ledo engano. Eduardo viu aproximarem-se duas mulheres, uma com aproximadamente 150 quilos e a outra com pouco mais de 172,5. Fechou os olhos apavorado. Com sua sorte, elas sentariam a seu lado. Ficou aliviado quando ocuparam as poltronas do corredor, ou seja, os lugares a seu lado ainda estavam vazios. Feliz viu aproximarem-se dois rapazes bem magrinhos (na verdade eles eram irmãos gêmeos de nome King e Kong). E estes sim se acomodaram nas poltronas a sua esquerda e a sua direita. Foi só então que lembrou e comprovou a verdade das palavras sábias do amigo Tribunus que havia estudado filosofia platoense antiga. Ele sempre dizia:

"_Meu caro amigo Melão, o fato de ser gordo ou magro nada tem a ver com ser espaçoso. Um magro quando é espaçoso, é muito espaçoso."_

Os rapazes ao lado ocuparam sem cerimônia os braços da poltrona, além do mais, eram aquele tipo de homens que quando sentam abrem as pernas em um angulo de quase 90° (Fala sério. Vocês não querem matar os caras que fazem isso?) e Eduardo ficou ainda mais encolhido na poltrona de 43,18 cm de largura (Acreditem, o tamanho da poltrona é verídico). Tentou relaxar e pediu um travesseiro e um dramin à comissária de bordo, descobrindo que essas eram regalias exclusivas de quem havia comprado passagem da classe econômica.

Logo após levantar vôo (é obvio que a parte de trás da aeronave pula mais do que pipoca) começaram a servir o jantar. Quando finalmente chegaram ao nosso herói, que estava caindo pelas tabelas de fome, cansaço e de raiva, a gentil funcionária da empresa perguntou com um iluminado sorriso.

"O senhor deseja para o seu jantar carne, frango ou massa?"

"Massa, por favor."

"Lamento senhor, mas acabou a massa."

"Frango, então."

"O que servi ao senhor a seu lado foi o último."

"Então, carne." – o rapaz conteve-se.

"E para beber?"

"O que você realmente tem ai?"

"Já que perguntou, senhor, como sua poltrona é a última, só sobrou o gelo."

"Manda." – disse conformado.

Faminto, ele abriu a mesinha a sua frente e na posição gafanhoto (sabe aquela posição com os braços e pernas encolhidos em que você mexe apenas as mãos e os pulsos porque não tem espaço para mais nada?) abriu a embalagem de alumínio e lá estava a comida. Pegou os talheres de plástico e atacou o bife. Agora imaginem bife frio de carne de terceira (classe extra-economica) sendo cortado com talher de plástico. O inevitável aconteceu e Melão ficou só com os cabos dos talheres despedaçados, e é claro que o fundo da embalagem de alumínio deixando escorrer o molho pela mesinha, fazendo com que ele finalmente esquecesse a refeição. Apertou o botão da poltrona, que reclinou exatos dois dedos.

E assim correram as 16 horas do rapaz. Sem comer, sem dormir (um dos magrinhos a seu lado sempre o cutucava quando ele conseguia cochilar), tendo como única razão de não esganar a cunhada, o fato de estar em uma missão para salvar seu melhor amigo e sua amada.

Ao finalmente encontrar-se com Margarida na área de desembarque, a mesma declarou.

"Que viagem horrível. Estou absolutamente exausta."

Melão cerrou os olhos e fechou o punho concentrando-se mais uma vez...

"_Florzinha do campo, florzinha do campo, florzinha do campo."_

**CONTINUA...**

**R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W! R-E-V-I-E-W!**

_Comentários de fundamental importância:_

_Para aqueles que não acreditam quando dizemos que muitas situações que acontecem nos Tão são baseadas em ocorrências reais, ai vai meu depoimento sincero._

_Eu já viajei no mesmo lugar que o Melão, na famosa posição gafanhoto, em vôo lotado. Já peguei vôo em que a poltrona reclinava os exatos 2 dedos (Lady Cris estava no mesmo vôo), já destruí meus talheres de plástico no bife, além de furar a embalagem de alumínio._

_A frase da Margarida ao final do vôo após ter viajado bem melhor do que Melão foi dita por minha irmã quando me encontrou no aeroporto. Enquanto ela viajava ocupando três poltronas vazias em um vôo, me fez esperar (porque errou o horário do vôo) das 7 da noite às 5 da manhã sentada no aeroporto naquelas cadeiras de fibra de vidro, em uma cidade onde eu não conhecia ninguém e ainda estava quase sem grana. Ao desembarcar, ela me viu e disse a célebre frase: "Que viagem horrível. Estou absolutamente exausta."_

_Este é um dos motivos de eu chama-la de Selmarguerite._


End file.
